A Small Taste
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Usagi decides to tease her redheaded husband. But will he find to be funny in the end? SasorixUsagi, ONESHOT!


**My Point of View **

Slender fingers ran through a mop of messy red hair, lightly gripping on it to pull his head forward so that their lips could meet. They both engaged in a deep kiss while their tongues caressed each others. "Can you guess what I'm wearing Sa-so-ri?" the Uchiha murmured deeply into the puppeteers ear, licking alongside his jawline and making her way down his neck. A shiver passed through him at the feel of her warm wet tongue gliding against his skin. His hands were suddenly placed onto something kind of...squishy? He gave them a slight squeeze and would have widened his eyes, if they weren't hidden behind a blindfold. The only thing he could see right now was darkness.

Usagi's smirk only grew that much more as she tilted her head back, letting out a small moan of pleasure as his hands massaged at her breasts. One thing she loved the most, was those delicate yet strong hands of his all over her body. His eyebrows scrunched together when he let his hands trail down her body and then to her legs, grabbing a hold of her fishnet stockings. Well whatever she was wearing...it already seemed pretty hot to him. He could feel the all too familiar feeling of his pants begin to tighten, and let out a frustrated grunt. "You're wearing a corset..." he said, grasping onto one of the strings as he pulled on it slightly, threatening to untie it altogether.

But she placed her hand over his and forced him to stop. "You don't get to undress me yet. Learn to be more patient..." Her voice sounded even sweeter than before. And he could practically picture those red lips of hers curled up into that sexy smirk he loved so much. Sasori shifted uncomfortably from his seat on the bed, wanting so desperately to take his pants off. Even his hands were cuffed behind his back! So she could literally do anything to him at this moment without having the fear of being pushed away.

His head was suddenly yanked back by the raven while attacking his neck with kisses. And they even made their way down his bare chest and to his stomach. But just as he thought they were going to continue down his boxers, they stopped. "...What are you doing?" he asked, feeling his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Doing something like this to someone who was already impatient didn't really go so well.

"Just enjoying what's in front of me..." She hungrily licked and nibbled at his lips. Oh how delicious he tasted! A low chuckle was soon heard from her as she softly bit down onto his collarbone. His erect member was pressing up against her inner thigh now, which meant he was pretty turned on by all of this. This made her feel a great deal of accomplishment. "Hn. Someone wants out..." she whispered against his skin. It felt as though Sasori was about to lose it any minute now.

His breathing came out in shallow pants. Was she going to make him release inside his boxers and all over the bed? Well that was definitely a mess he did not want to end up cleaning. "Usagi..." he growled deeply, turning his head so that it was facing her direction now. If only he could see! His patience was getting even thinner now, the longer he was forced to sit here without having the use of his hands. She purposely did this to him, knowing how much he loved to be in control.

Usagi could definitely sense his irritation rising. And here she just wanted to have a little bit of fun with her redheaded husband. The blindfold was pulled off of his face and tossed aside. "You're no fun..." she pouted. Those large brown eyes slowly opened to gaze into her onyx colored ones, a very unamused look on his face. He allowed his gaze to skim over the outfit she wore, and could practically feel his breathing come to a complete stop. She was...dressed as a rabbit. "..."

She took a step back and twirled around a few times, wiggling her butt in her face as she gave it a light slap. There was even a white fluff ball of a tail stuck onto her shorts. "You like?" Her hands came down to cup her breasts as she squished them together. This only made them look that much bigger. "I can barely breathe in this thing. It feels like I'm going to burst right through this corset..." She however, just shrugged it off and made her way over to the door. It wasn't locked or anything since they live alone...

Sasori finally stood back up and took a few steps forward, a frown now spreading on his lips. "Where are you going? You seriously can't leave me like this..." His hands were still tied behind his back while a very noticeable bulge stuck out from his boxers. She placed a hand on her hip and just scoffed at this. "What were you expecting? I just wanted to test this out. It's not for you, you idiot!" She took her rabbit ears off and tossed them at his head. "Sakura is having a party this weekend and it's animal themed." His eyes narrowed at this. Why was he just finding this out?

"...You could at least test it out some more." he muttered under his breath. But Usagi still managed to hear it nonetheless. And so she took off one of her boots and hit him with it, causing him to fall back down onto the bed. "Don't be so selfish. I gave you a taste and you should be grateful for that. Besides...these clothes won't last until the party if I allow you to rip them off of me..." she smirked.

Sasori couldn't even argue with that one.

* * *

**Author's note: This was written for a friend of mine on deviantatART. Her username is Mikrawr and she's pretty cool. This is based off of her own character Uchiha Usagi and her husband Akasuna no Sasori. I absolutely adore this pairing~ If you don't know who she is, then check her out ^^ **


End file.
